iRide solo
by selFless seddie
Summary: For the first time in three years, I am riding solo. I'm going to hit the club and celebrate! 'I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight, I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, solooo. I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky. I'm solo' AU, some OC and some Seddie! T for lang and some references


One-Shot time! Yes yes I know what you guys are thinking. 'What is she doing, she has another story to finish?!' well I kinda have writers block with it right now but this came to mind and I put it on paper, and decided that you might like it too so why not put it on fanfic? I hope you guys like it, this is a first time I have ever done this type of story so please be gentle? And please tell me if you want a sequel or anything else with it. I really like this one and hope that it is good enough for a full story so it might not stay a one-shot but that is for you guys to decide. This is a AU so characters will be OC but still, I hope you like it. Also I would like to dedicate it to my dad for some of the stuff he gave me in the first part(in the morning, before school) and hints in the other parts. He gave me the advise for it and so Thank you Daddy!

Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly obviously or Jason Derulo-Riding solo

* * *

Freddie's P.O.V

_**Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_  
_**I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,**_  
_**I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.**_

I'm riding solo, that's right! For the first time in three years, I am finally riding solo from the thing that I call 'dating'. I am so sick of girls its not even funny anymore. I have had my fair share of girls but when I started dating Carly Shay, the head cheerleader and probably the most famous and popular girl in the school, she just put me off girls period. I literally gave her everything, from movies on the weekend to diamond necklaces on her birthday. Okay its not like I am lacking any money, my parents have enough for a life time, owning Pear Inc. and everything but she wanted it all. And wanted it perfectly, just like a fairy tale.

Firstly she didn't want me to talk to another girl when I was with her, if a girl would call me on the street or on my cell then she would go bananas and then she tell me that I don't 'love' her(not that it was true but hey, we use the term so loosely that it doesn't even matter) and then she wouldn't talk to me for a few days and truthfully, it was actually a relief. I could hang out with my friends and family without worrying about her bombarding the whole thing. Then she would come and apologize for the fight and we would go right back to square one.

Secondly she would want expensive gifts all the time. If I got her roses it was fine, she always thought that it's romantic if a guy gives his girl roses. But lets say I get her a photo album, its should be treasured. I mean come on, it will have some of our most precious, nicest memories but the first and last album I gave her made friends with the trash bin. So I only bought her jewelry and flowers, they were my only safe bets.

And thirdly, she wanted all my time! I always had to be with her. I couldn't be with anyone else, not even my mom or my dad or my friends! She always wanted to have 'precious Freddie time with me'. Like I needed any more then she was giving me. Even my friends were complaining. The fact that I was with her for three years meant that something had to be wrong with me to even last that long. My parents even started shouting me for coming home too late or for buying her all the things that I did.

So finally I broke up with her. I felt a little bad, for about three seconds then it was over. Little did I know it was going to be the best decision in my life.

Lets start at the beginning of it all and lets see how this went. You know what they say, when one door closes, another opens...

***Morning, just before school***

I was having breakfast when my mom and dad came done the stairs.

"Hey mom, dad. You finally took my advise and kept the noise down" I said with a sly grin. "Freddie!" my mom said shouted with a blush creeping up her neck and pushing me lightly on the shoulder. "Oh sweety, why are you embarrassed? You are loud..." my dad said putting his arm around mom.

"And if you continue, you gonna make best friends with the couch and never hear those sounds again. I think even Freddie will be very happy about that decision, right Freddie? Less noice..."

I looked at my mom, who was grinning like a fool, and my dad who looked like someone told him he just lost his company. I started laughing and said "Actually mom, I would lo..."

"Freddie, if you still want your accounts and car you will not ruin my sex life!" my dad shouted and I just laughed even harder, tears running down my face.

"Good, now that we understand each other, I am going to eat something. Freddie you good to go?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I'm good to go. just gonna be late. Got a date with Carly tonight"

"Oh really, well have fun, I expect you home at 11" my dad said with a cheeky smile.

"But my curfew is at midnight! I'm 17, that was my birthday present!"

"Yeah well we are taking it back plus we don't like Carly and so far all I know is that she loves your money, meaning our money, which is why I am telling you to break up with her as soon as possible because I don't think I can keep financing all these stupid little dates of yours. You have already gone past your limit, your savings are gone and I will not tolerate this nonsense any longer. Either break up with her or get a job". Whenever my dad talked like this, know that he is serious and don't mess with him.

I sighed "dad I understand that you don't like Carly but please I really am trying to make it work but I will slow down on the gifts and dates"

"Good and keep it that way". My mom sighed and said "Okay now that the business meeting is done. Freddie go get your stuff otherwise you are going to be late. Michael go and dress. I will get your breakfast done in the mean-time."

I got up and went upstairs to get my stuff. Even though my dad owned Pear and my mom was his P.A, they were always in my life. They always came to my fencing competitions, parent meetings and some how, from kinder garden to junior year, until I got my car for my 16th birthday, they dropped me off and picked me up from school everyday. In my opinion I had the best parents in the world and I won't argue with them because of my girlfriend so I will have to try some thing.

I got my things and went downstairs. I looked at the time and realized that I was late, only 15 minutes left to get to school and it was a 20 minute drive. I had to get there otherwise they lock you out. Another thing is that I went to a public school. My mom had thought that a private school will be better but my dad said "I will not let my son be around some airheaded kids. If he wants to go to school then he is gonna get the proper education and all the real and hard drama that comes with it. He needs how to live in the real world, not the one with benefits and leverage of your pocket. You will learn the hard way or no way" and so I am in a public school. I can't say that money hasn't helped but it taught me how to make friends, how to see who was with me for what I have and who was with me for who I am.

I got into my car and went on my way to school. I took all the short cuts that I could and got to school in a record of 10 minutes. I sighed in relief as I parked in the Parking lot, grabbed my bag and exited the car. I locked the car and started my way to the entrance of the school.

I wasn't a very different type of person at school then I was at home. The only other things that were different is that I was really popular and was into fencing, which just happened to be one of the most popular sports in the school at the time that I entered for High School. I entered for amusement but now it is one of my favorite sports and I am really good at it. It also gave me the incentive to start gyming because I needed to build up stamina for the sport and now I got my muscles, one of the things contributing to my 'status' in the school. One things that people found weird was that I was in the AV club, incredibly intelligent with technological equipment and was a straight A student. They may find it weird but I found it awesome because that means I can take care of my dad's company in his absence.

I walked into the door and walked start to my locker. I opened my locker and started taking out my textbooks when Brad and Gibby came up to me. Brad and Gibby have been my friends since freshman year and have stood by me through thick and thin. So far every time I needed something, like money when I forgot it at home or when I reached my limit or when I was late for class, they would cover for me. They were my best friends and were with me because of who I am, not my money. That's what was most important

"Hey guys" I greeted. "Hey" they both replied. I looked at them and they were looking all weird and were looking nervous. They were hiding something and I knew it involved me because they haven't told me yet. "What's going on?" I asked them closing my locker and crossing my arms.

"You know that we would never lie to you and won't do anything to hurt you right?" Brad asked. Now I was confused but I had a spark that I knew where this is going... I sighed and just said, a little annoyed "Just get to the point, I know that you guys wouldn't lie to me and want the best for me but I wanna know what is going on here, now please tell me?"

"I think it will be better if you see it for yourself" Gibby said pulling me through the sea of students. We finally got to the school grounds where track was done and we went straight to the bleachers. I was wondering what we were doing here because this is known as the 'Make out point'. Not a lot of people came here because sometime it went as far as sex. The way we know someone is there is because there is always a tie or a bag or a jacket outside the bleacher's door. There were two bags, one of which was Carly's. I stopped when I saw her bag. I suddenly felt hurt and anger, I dropped my bag and pulled my arm away from Gibby and stormed through the bleacher's door.

And there she was with Shane Grey. Both their shirts on the ground, Carly holding onto him like a baby bear to it's mother and Shane latched on her neck like a vampire. "Well well well, what do we have here? Dracula and his future bride" I said crossing my arms and looking straight that them. Carly yelped and let go of Shane, she looked at me and looked like I was holding a gun to her head. She quickly grabbed her shirt and put it on. Then she started to walk towards me but I held out a hand stopping her mid-step.

"Its over, so over! God what a damn mistake yoh!" I turned and left. I felt betrayed and hurt but then I realized my dad was right and she just wanted my money, well that chapter is over. I got better things to do in my life. I left the bleachers and went outside to see Gibby and Brad standing outside, awaiting my response. I looked at them, grabbed my bags, gave them a small smile and entered the school building when Carly ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Please Freddie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. It just happened and I got lost in the moment. I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me?!" she pleaded.

I turned around and grabbed Carlys hand and took it off of my hand, "Don't you dare touch me, I am so done with all your chiz, so done its not funny anymore. I'll see you in the next lifetime." and I walked away, Brad and Gibby came in running and caught up with me. "Yoh Benson, you caught her and broke up with her. Dude! I so love you right now, bro manner, don't be getting any ideas" Brad said with a slap on my back. i gave out a big laugh, "Don't worry, love you too man but not that way. Gosh I feel so good right now, I feel free. I wanna celebrate" I exclaimed with a big grin.

"Seriously?" they looked at me shocked. "Duh, I'm free of her. I feel good and I wanna celebrate. Finally spend some money on myself!" I said with a grin. They both shrugged as a way to say 'his decision, free celebration'. "No problem with us, what you wanna do?" Gibby asked.

"Under 21 club? Tonight at 6, if we get homework then we will be done then my curfew will be back to midnight then we get party!" I said with a grin. Brad and Gibby grinned back and looked very happy too. "Awesome, sleep over by your place or mine?" Brad asked.

"Let it be by me, I'm closer to school, Gibby?"

"Hey its a party, I'm fine by you"

"Lovely so lets get the school day done so we can hit the club tonight" I said running to class just as the bell rang. I heard Gibby and Brad laughing in the background and I laughed too. I'm free!

***After School, at Freddie's home* **

I ran into my home and looked around. I went to the kitchen where my dad were washing the dishes. Sometimes I wondered if my parents were really rich or just that awesome and down-to-earth. I ran and hugged my dad. "Thank you thank you thank you" I kept chanting to my dad. "Okay okay okay Freddie stop otherwise I will drop the dishes" I immediately stood back and looked down.

"Sorry just really happy"

"Really? Anything got to do with your date with Carly tonight?" he said a little dully

"Actually it's got everything to do with it"

"Really? Like she is finally taking out her wallet to pay for something" my dad said hopefully

"Actually I broke up with her" I said grinning. My dad went into shock that he actually stood still for a few seconds then he came over and hugged me so hard that he actually picked me up. I was 5ft 10inches but my dad was 6ft 1inch and worked out all the time. He was a giant compared to me so picking me up was easy and made me look really small and weak so talk about awkward. "Okay dad, I love you but please let me go?" I pleaded hoping no one saw this.

"I'm sorry but I am so happy. I can finally stop losing all my money. Hey, can I get all the jewelry back?"

"Dad! I broke up with her but I am not that heartless that I will actually do something like that."

"Right sorry. I was being hopeful, sue me"

I laughed "Whatever, I just wanted to know if I can go to under 21 tonight? I will be back by midnight"

"Normally I would say no because it is a Thursday night but I feel like you need the celebration so go have fun" my dad said. That shocked me! Normally my parents wouldn't allow such a thing because they wanted me to be a responsible adult one day but this is too good to be true.

"Seriously? No conditions?"

"For the first time, nope"

"That's awesome, thanks dad. I'm going to get ready. Isn't it the best day ever? I don't even have homework!"

I ran up the stairs and started getting ready. This is one of the best days in my whole life, I'm free! I'm riding solo

***At Freddie's house, at 6PM***

_**Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so alright, oh,**_  
_** Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,**_

_** No one to answer to, No one that's gonna argue, no,**_

I checked myself out in the mirror and looked at my black t-shirt with graffiti on the front and black jeans with black and white sneakers and white leather jacket. I felt satisfied with the look, I sprayed some Axe Apollo, grabbed my watch and wallet and went downstairs. I entered the living room and saw my mom and dad watching TV and cuddling. At a young age, I got use to my parents being very affectionate to each other so now it doesn't bother me. My parents have also always been open with me. Be it girls or sex, they always answered my questions and told me what I needed to know and at the right time so I really lucked out with my parents.

I went to sit down on the recliner and relaxed. I checked the time and saw it was 5:55PM. Just 5 more minutes til' Gibby and Brad arrived. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt good to finally go out with the boys and now be tackled by a girl or in this case Carly.

"So... how are things?" my mom asked trying to be natural but I knew the hidden question 'How you coping and are you okay?'. I sighed and looked at my mom with a chuckle.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm fine, I am finally free from Carly and I get to spend some time with Gibby and Brad plus send some money on myself. How could life get any better?" I said with a big grin and I saw my mom sigh with relief and my dad grin like he just won a billion bucks. "Well I am very happy for you. So you go have fun and don't do anything naughty. I expect you and the boys at Under 21 not UnderGround 21 got it?" my dad said in a stern voice. UnderGround 21 is a club that had opened a few months ago. Its also an illegal club, kids under 21 go there, just to get drunk and have a fun time. I'm shocked the cops never close them down because almost everyone uses it and everyone knows about it. I chuckled and looked at my dad and said "Don't worry, I won't be."

Just then, the doorbell rang. I got up and went to open the door and saw my two friends. "Alright lets get this party on the road. bye mom, dad. I'll be back at midnight!" I shouted walking out the door.

"Shall we go?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah, lets go"

_** And since I got the hold off me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,**_

We got into the car, me at the driver, Brad next to me and Gibby behind us. I started the car and started driving to the club. So many things are going through my head but one of them that stood out was that I can finally be me and not worry about my girlfriend. I felt relaxed, I drove up to the club and went to the underground parking. We got out of the car and went to the club entrance.

I turned to my friends and said "Are you ready to party?!"

"YAAAY" they screamed. I laughed and walked into the entrance with my friends and headed to the bar. Under 21 was a very popular club and always had customers, even on weekdays. I ordered a ginger beer, Brad got a cream soda and Gibby got a mountain dew but we all paid for our own drinks. We were sipping on our drinks and looked at the dance floor and checking out what was happening when Gibby whistled.

"Whats up?"

"I see some girls and I think we should go and introduce ourselves"

"Gibz, dude, I just got out of a relationship. I want some freedom for a little while."

"No no no, I think I know what he means. I think he means that you should show that you are on the market and that you have moved on. And plus come on, when was the last time that you danced with a girl, three years ago? Have a little fun how" Brad said giving me a hit on the shoulder. I sighed and said "Okay okay okay fine. Lets go"

_**Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,**_  
_** Now I made it through the weather better days are gonna get better**_  
_** I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,**_  
_** I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone,**_

Brad and Gibby howled and dragged me to the dance floor. Soon Brad was pulled away by a red head and Gibby was flooded into a sea of girls. I swear that guy can have 50 girlfriends and have all of them know about each other and they will still be okay with it, as long as they got some time with the 'Great Gibby'. I decided that I had enough of the dance floor and went back to the bar to get a drink. I got to the bar and ordered another ginger beer and paid for it. I looked at the entrance of the club and saw another flood of girls. I chuckled and went back to my drink.

"One ginger beer and give me the biggest glass you've got"

I looked next to me and saw a girl that looked like an angel. Her hair looked like gold, sparkling blue eyes, smile that brighten a whole room and a voice like a melody. I looked at her fully and saw she had on a red halter-neck top, skinny-blue jeans, 2 inch-black heels and sliver jewelry. For a second I thought no its wrong, I just got out of a relationship and the other part was saying that BECAUSE I am single that I should get back in the game. I turned to the golden angel and decided let me atleast talk to her.

"Hey I'm Freddie Benson" I let my hand out to greet. She turned to me and just looked at me unsure of what to do, finally she sighed and shook my hand.

"Hey I'm Sam Puckett" I let go of her hand, trying to ignore the sparks running up my hand and through my body. This girl was different for sure.

"So what are you doing here? You don't strike me as the one at this club. You seem like the kind of girl who would have hot chocolate and watch a chick-flick". She looked at me like I had 5 heads.

"Well obviously you don't know me. Sure I'm not a club girl but I come here sometimes. And I do like hot chocolate but if I'm watching a movie, its gonna be action or horror. I'm not a Barbie doll, I'm human and I do have different tastes". She grabbed her drink and turned to leave but I grabbed her hand first and tugged her back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you are a Barbie doll or that you are the same as other girls. You just have the beauty of one that's why I assumed. But I assumed wrong and I apologize. Can we start over?". She turned around and looked at me. Slowly she started to turn around and then she sat down next to me.

"Fine one more chance. But now it is my turn to ask the questions. What are you doing here? You look like the kind of guy that should be at UnderGround 21 with a Barbie-Plastic, not here all alone?"

I chuckled, she is good at getting back at people in the most smallest and meanest ways but that actually made me like her even more. She is like a mystery and you know , it is said that 'curiosity killed the cat' but this is one mystery that I want to figure out. I decided let me tell her my story then maybe she will tell me why she is here because I had a feeling it was not good.

"Well I wanted to celebrate. I have finally exited a relationship that I have been in for three years. The girl used me for my worth and I finally found her cheating on me so I dumped her sorry-ass and my friends decided that it was time to celebrate and enjoy my single-status. Now it is your turn, what's your story?"

"Not very different from yours, found out my 1 year-long boyfriend cheating on me via video and decided to come here, to try and cheer up with a few friends."

"Wow. What was your boyfriend's name?" I asked a little cautiously, I didn't want to stick a nerve or annoy her enough to leave.

"Shane Grey and what's your ex's name?"

I looked at her. "Carly Shay" I replied shocked, unaware that your partners played us with each other. Wow the world is really small. She looked up at me with her blue eyes which looked even more beautiful with the dark eye shadow and looked shocked as hell. "Damn, talk about a small world huh?" I think she can read minds too...

I chuckled and nodded. I finished my drink and decided to be a little adventurous. I got up and extended my hand to her, "Come on and dance with me. Let's celebrate being single and do it the right way"

I smirked as she looked up, finished her whole drink in one gulp, took my hand and smirked in probably the most naughtiest way I have ever seen. I stepped back and let her lead the way but she pulled me with her with the hand that I was holding here with. We got to the middle of the dance floor and she turned so her back was towards me and my hands automatically went to her waist pulling her towards me. Strange, she is shorter then me even in heels, she must be really short but that just made her all the more cuter. Technically this is wrong in this club but because it happened so often they didn't do anything unless it was very offensive and provocative. She started to grind into me and my hands tightened. I listened to the song properly and realized that it was just perfect to our situation, Jason Derulo-Riding Solo.

**_I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,_**  
**_ I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,_**  
**_ I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._**  
**_ I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky._**  
**_ I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo_**

Being solo right now felt really really good but I don't think I want to be single any longer. But if being single means that I get to feel this good then I'm not complaining. Suddenly I felt her freeze, I looked at where she was looking at and saw Carly and Shane ,holding each other tightly, enter the club. I could feel her step into me and I held her closely. I leaned down, towards her ear and whispered, "They played with us and hurt us so lets play alittle game with them too shall we?"

She turned around to look at me, her hands going around my neck and my arms going around her waist holding her tightly, she whispered back "Well Mr. Benson, what do you have in mind?". Tightened my arms around her, "Well Miss Puckett, how's about we have a little affair of our own and show them we are way over them"

"MmmmmmmM I like your thinking, let's do it then shall we?" She smirked and I grinned like a fool. I looked up into the crowd and saw Carly look up straight at us so I grabbed Sam and started kissing her neck and holding her closer if possible. I looked through her hair and saw Carly and Shane look at us with wide eyes, shocked to see us here.

_**Now I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh,**_  
_** Stop playing miss understood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh,**_  
_** So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,**_  
_** Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_** Telling me to get my shit together now I got my shit together, yeah,**_  
_** Now I made it through the weather better days are gon' get better**_  
_** I'm so sorry that it didn't work out, I'm moving on,**_  
_** I'm so sorry but it's over now the pain is goooone,**_

_** I'm putting On my Shades to cover up my eyes,**_  
_** I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,**_  
_** I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo**_

I felt Sam start to put her hands in my hair and moan softly and I started to get lost in her, her skin so soft and smooth, and she smelt like lavender. I could feel her shiver beneath me and I could feel her heart beat faster, soft moans still exiting her mouth. I let go of her, trying to get my senses back, and looked up at the bar only to see that Carly and Shane were not there, I whispered back to her, "They not at the bar anymore.". She smirked and whispered back "That's because they are behind you". I looked at her and chuckled and she burst out laughing. Her laugh was contagious and soon I was laughing just as hard, I buried my face in her neck still laughing. Soon both of us melodied out and I whispered "What are they doing"

"Grinding like they wanna do it here on the dance floor but they keep looking at us"

**_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky._**  
**_ I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._**  
**_ Riding solo, soooooloooo, yeah it's like S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O..._**  
**_ Living my life aint got stress nomore_**

"Well then, lets give them a show shall we?"

"I'm not complaining am I? I just want some revenge on that asshole"

"Then we are gonna do this right and properly." I grabbed her waist with one hand and her chin with the other and leaned down and kissed her. If the 4th July is busy then this is havoc, I saw fireworks go out in all directions, I felt like my whole body was on fire, I felt alive.

**_I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,_**  
**_ I'm jumpin in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,_**  
**_ I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._**

**_ I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky._**  
**_ I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._**  
**_ I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooowoooo_**

**_It's 2009, I'm riding solo, sooloooo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo  
_**

I was going to deepen the kiss when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I reluctantly let go of Sam and turned around only to find Shane and Carly there. I turned to Sam and saw her looking at the couple with an annoyed, irritated expression. I guess she really wanted to make out too, I turned and rolled my eyes at the couple and practically growled at them for interrupting us. "What do you two want? Couldn't you see that we were busy?"

Carly replyed but I couldn't hear her because the song changed and the music got louder. I sighed and and pointed at the exit and the four of us started heading for it. My hands went around Sam as we walked and her arm went around my waist, like it was natural, normal.

We got outside and I could feel my body still vibrating. "Damn, its loud in there, my body is actually numb". Sam looked at me and squeezed my cheeks," Aww you poor baby". I laughed and swatted her hands away. "Very funny" I said laughing. She laughed with me and leaned up to kiss my cheek but I turned in time to kiss her properly. She chuckled and smiled against my lips and I smiled too. Someone cleared their throat and I saw Shane looking at me like he wanted to rip my throat out but his arm still around Carly's shoulders. I chuckled and let go of Sam but I leaned against the wall, pulled her infront of me and put my head on her shoulder and she leaned towards me. She looked at the Cheaters Couple and said, "So what do you guys want?"

Carly looked at me and Sam and said, "Well I didn't know you two were together".

Sam shrugged and said "Yeah well we didn't know that you two were together either, but anyways that's a thing of the past. I'm with Freddie and I couldn't be happier". I looked down at her and smiled. I looked up at them and said "And I couldn't be happier either. Sam is like the girl of my dreams" Shane and Carly looked at each other, just huffed and left. We watched them disappear into the club and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I cant believe we just pulled that off!"

"I know right"

I stopped laughing and looked at Sam while she laughed. She looked beautiful, so beautiful, like an angel in the dark. No matter how dark, they always shine and always brighten the room. I decided since I was so adventurous I'll take a few more risks. I came here to celebrate my single-status and enjoy the night without girls and show everyone that I am happy just the way I am but it looks like destiny has a different plan. It made me meet Sam, she is so beautiful and so cool to be around. I want to try and be with her. I could feel that she was special because, unlike Carly, I actually have fun with her. She made me laugh, smile and feel good about myself. She makes me feel things in one second that I hadn't felt in all years with Carly. I know I only meet her half an hour ago but I think I really like her. And I really want to see what will happen if we were in a relationship, even if it is a failure, I don't mind or care. I just wanted to be with her.

I grabbed her hand and leaned down, capturing her in a passionate kiss. I never wanted to let go, I feel happy, my body on fire, fireworks in my eyes. I could feel her arms go around me and she kissed me back. I put one hand on her back and the other on her cheek. I was going to deepen the kiss but then the door swung open and out came Brad and Gibby with about 5 other girls around them. I looked down and buried my head in Sam's neck grumbling lightly. These two are going to the death of me.

"HEY! Freddie, how you doing man, I thought you would be on the dance floor but I couldn't find you. We need to go home man, schools tomorrow" Brad said with a grin say that he needed sleep but didn't want to go. "Uhm guys, this is Sam, my uhm..." truth be told I didn't know what she was to me. I looked at Sam for some clearification and she just gave a small smile and said the one word that made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Girlfriend"

***Present***

That was a week ago. Strange right?

First I started off with one of the worst relationships in the world, starting with me being with the Top-notch Barbie-wanna-be Carly Shay to being with cheating Carly Shay. Sure, in the beginning I thought that she was the real thing and that she was a really cute, sweet girl who was shy and liked the same things that I liked too but that was the most wrong impression I have ever had of anyone. I have never been so wrong. I guess I was just happy to have a girlfriend that I over looked all the things that were wrong about her. Her pushiness, her loving money, actually in this case, my money or her wanting to be stuck to my hip forever. Even my parents had a big problem with her but I always ignoring them, I guess I secretly thought that she would change as soon as she gets to know me or that she will accept me and stop asking for expensive gifts and even start to give me some space for my friends and family but no, so I learnt the hard way. Well I am very happy that I did because it taught the lesson of using people all over again and gave me a new view on Barbie-wanna-be's because I thought that they were real people and just had the looks for the Barbie that gave them the name, but they really wanted to be Barbie dolls, perfect everything.

But then I met Sam Puckett. The most amazing girl I have ever met. She opened my eyes to literally the most happiest world I have ever been in. I only met her a week ago and she has only been my girlfriend for one week but it was the most beautiful week I have had in the last three years. She is so sweet, she knows how to get me out of a bad mood, and how to keep me happy all the time. Even my mum and dad love her, my mom spent one evening with her and now she comes home almost everyday just to talk to my mom or go shopping. She also became best friends with my dad, she not good at technology, like hardware and software stuff but, god, she is the best in sales. She once came to one of the main stores, the one that I work at, to hang out with me and she started talking to some of the customers. She ended up selling most of our stock that day. My dad came to the store at the end of the day and she ended up with a job. She was so happy about it, I got rewarded with a very nice make-out session at our date that night. I couldn't be happier.

And the best thing ever happened, she comes to our school. She had transferred so she could spend time with Shane but that didn't work out but it still worked out because now we are in the same school and we can spend as much time as we want together. I even met her parents and found that they are very nice people. Her dad happens to work for 'Pear Exports And Imports' and her mom runs a day-care service. Her parents enjoy their work and are also happy with me and like me a lot. I am so happy I found some one who understands me, who don't like me for my money but liked me for me. She is the most special girl in my entire world.

But one thing is for sure, no more riding solo for me...

* * *

There we go, done with the one-shot but remember, who ever is reading this, you guys get to decide if it stays a one-shot or gets some friends so please R&R and tell! :D


End file.
